1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body exerciser, more particularly to a body exerciser which has varied exercising resistance and which is foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional body exerciser 10 is shown to comprise a frame body 11, the front end of the top frame of the frame body 11 has a grasp rod 111 connected transversely thereto. The rear end of the top frame of the frame body 11 has a pair of walking units 12 connected pivotally thereto. Each of the walking units 12 has a foot-supporting plate 121 connected thereto so that a user's can stand on the latter and move his feet back and forth for exercising purposes. However, the exercising resistant force which is applied by the conventional body exerciser against the movement of the user's feet is fixed and is unable to be adjusted. In addition, the conventional body exerciser cannot be folded, resulting in difficult transportation and storage of the body exerciser.